Mancuso Heights
AKA -- J&J Distributors A nondescript warehouse that in a former life was J&J Distributors,a mob front for laundering stolen goods. It also acted as a "official" employment for many mob figures that did not otherwise have an admissible income. (Al Capone was allegedly a used furniture salesman). Roman Bertinelli the former godfather of Vista City was the previous owner. J&J Distributors did actual legitimate business in candy and snack food wholesale, and was never nailed on anything criminal as a business. Bertinelli was careful. When he retired (to keep from becoming a rat again) Bertinelli sold the warehouse for a song to B-13. The Warehouse is now Mancuso Heights. It is a residence for The Rats that come in out of the cold. Ratting to shoebox welfare courtesy of Uncle Sam's Black Budget. Medical care, food and protection from predators. If the rats think of ways to productively use their time it is encouraged. Netbooks and TV for those that don't. Several have taken up highly detailed woodcarving to pass the time. One runs a political commentary blog. Three former mob soldiers and former rats work full time to see to the needs of their fellows with less self control. Ten percent are female. Caretakers Antony (Little Man) Bertinni --''' Foreman. A former loan shark with a thing for knives. Backed up with muscle of course. Antony is a much milder man that only picks up a knife to cut a steak these days. Antony does the paper work, pays the bills, and helps with the basic care. 'Danny Ravenwing --' A young tough that washed out from the local Indian tribes for his violence. He flowed downstream to Vista City's sewer side and J&J. They were glad to make use of his strong back for appearances sake and his love of violence for more business like endeavors. Danny has an assault rap sheet to the floor, the only kind of assault not listed are sexual assaults and murder. Danny has kept is nose clean under the threat of re-rating. Danny pushes the idiot stick, makes sure the water system is working, and there is food in the pantry for the Rats. They do get more than just rat chow. 'Douglas Sherman --' Local tough that hung with the made men a little too closely for his own good. He works with Danny to keep the place up to snuff. Current Named Residents There are 174 residence of the Heights. It is pretty much accepted that the remainder of the 313 suspected re-ratings are dead. These are rats that for one reason or another have been named in games. *'Barney Piclei --' Rat Guy *'Gerry Calado --' Rat Guy *(Flat) Erine Gecepp --''' Use to breed pit bulls for fighting. Now FEARS dogs like nothing else. *'Mario Geonelli --' Rat guy, Used to limp from being gut shot. that was fixed. *'Angelica Heath --' Rat girl *'"Spud Stew" Steward Higgiens --' Less than bright rat guy. *'Anthony (Red Tony) Maricheno -'- Turned rat again trying to settle an old score. *'Tony Mario --' Rat guy, young former hot head. *'Anzio Murra --' Rat guy, The missing limb was restored by Michael Flynn. *'Freddy (The Fonz) Rieco --' Rat guy *'Gloria Smith --' Rat grrr *'Casius (Shakespeare) Toreini --' Found badly mauled by a cat. He was restored to health by Flynn. *'Jenny Iconya -- ' Rat girl that has joined Mike Flynn's search for the divine. Category:Earth Gazetteer Category:Bureau 13 Category:Vista City